No Air
by Night-Dweller19
Summary: It has been four years, four long years, that he has felt the same way for her. That he knows that he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday morning and Puck was forced to go to this stupid festival that had been a Lima tradition, since like forever. Puck had always hated the festival. When he was a kid he thought the rides were terrible, and he still thought the food tasted like absolute horse crap.

In his younger years his only sanctuary was hanging out with his best friend Finn and poking fun at Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany, and then in the last couple of years it was trying to pick up as many cougars as he could but now he had nothing.

Puck hadn't really insulted those girls, at least not at the festival, for the last couple of years and he hadn't had sex with a cougar ever since he found out Quinn was pregnant with his baby, so now he was sure he was going to be more bored then ever. Sure the glee clubbers were going to be there, well maybe except for the one gleek he wanted there, who hadn't gone for the past three years, ever since 'the incident', but they hadn't really ever spoken to him outside of glee club, heck even Finn was being distant and he didn't even know yet that the baby wasn't his.

As he arrived at the park, where the festival was held, with his mother and sister, Puck got out of the car and stuffed his hands in his pockets, with the same pissed off expression he had had every year when he arrived at this place.

Puck walked though the park, catching glares from pretty much everyone in Lima, for someone who was a stud he sure as hell was hated in this cow town, although he did get some winks from the teenage girls and cougars, but it did nothing for him. Puck's mind had only been on one person for a long time now, not including his unborn daughter, who he also thought about.

After about ten minutes Puck had made his way to the centre of the park, after walking most of it and finding nothing to do, although he did grab some food. Puck took a bite of the burger he bought but quickly spat it out and groaning "still taste like shit." After a couple of seconds Puck looked to the left, where a massive water fountain was located, and saw the gleeks, although as he suspected, the one person he wanted to be there wasn't.

Puck walked over to gleek's and flashed them a small smile "hey guys" he said to them although no one but Brittany, Kurt and Artie gave him any acknowledgement, Finn was looking in the opposite direction and Quinn was looking at her shoes, it was like someone had died, but it didn't look like that seconds ago when he looked at them from where he was standing, in fact they looked to be having the times of their lives. Just as Puck opened his mouth to ask why they were being a bunch of asses he heard her voice behind him, the voice of the one person he wanted to see, the voice of the person that takes his breath away.

Puck turned around quickly and smiled, a much more genuine smile than before, as he saw Rachel Berry "hey Rach" he replied, his mind and heart going a million miles an hour. Before he could say anything else she grabbed his arm gently and said "I want to introduce you to my dads… they just met everyone else" and she was dragging him away before he could give an answer.

As they were out of the sight of the glee clubbers, Puck stopped in his tracks, which made Rachel stop in front of him "is everything alright" she asked to which he nodded "yeah everything's fine but I gotta tell you something first" he said. He was finally going to do it. It had been four years, four long years, that he had felt the same way for her. That he knew he loved her and he was finally going to say it.

Puck opened his mouth and was about to tell her everything but a voice from behind him caught his attention, it was the police commissioner and was talking to Rachel, not even giving Puck a glace, but it didn't bother him, in fact he wasn't even paying attention, that was until he heard him say that her dads told him she had a boyfriend "that nice kid" he said with a glare at Puck "John Davids… from Vocal Adrenaline" Puck looked down at Rachel who was nodding with shy smile.

_What the fuck _was all Puck thought, suddenly he felt like some was trying to crush his lungs, he couldn't breath, he needed out of the festival, heck probably the town. He pulled his arm away from Rachel, who looked confused and a little hurt but he didn't let it phase him.

Puck searched his pockets for his keys but remembered he came with his mum so he walked over to her and grabbed the keys from her handbag without her noticing, he would just have to text her later and tell her he had them but right now he needed out.

Once in the car Puck started the engine and began to drive, with no real destination, but before he knew he had acquired a whole lot of beer and was stopping in the same riverside where he impregnated Quinn. Puck got out of the car and got the beer out from the back. He sat down in front of a large tree and leaned back on it, he pulled his cell phone out and messaged his mum letting her know he had the car.

Next second Puck cracked open his first beer and downing it, letting his mind keep the image of Rachel's face when the commissioner mentioned her boyfriend, he also made a mental note to beat the loser within an inch of his life, which was done while downing the second beer.

After a couple more beers Puck began to think back to four years ago when he realized his feelings for her but than they went even further to the time they first met.


	2. From The Beginning

**Hello kiddy cats. I didn't write this in chapter one because I'm quite new to the fanfic community, as a matter of fact this is my first fanfic ever so I'm still learning a lot. I had a lot of fun with the first chapter and I know I'll continue to have fun writing the rest. I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**Keep in mind that this is a Puckelberry based fanfic (sorry if that lets some of you Quick and Finchel fans down)**

**Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated, so please do review good, bad or otherwise.**

**Oh right gotta do a disclaimer… I don't own Glee unfortunately. Actually I don't own anything, well except for my schoolwork but who wants to own up to that really.**

* * *

**Two**

**From the Beginning**

Before the stud attitude, before the mohawk, before he was known as Puck, a six year old Noah Puckerman had just moved into a new house, with his newborn sister and now single mother (although he didn't know it yet), in Lima, Ohio.

The day of the move had seemed to go extremely fast. It seemed like one second Noah was standing next to removal truck and the next he was inside a house with all the furniture in place and items out of their boxes, heck even his room was finished, which was good as Noah hated having to clean his room.

While in his bedroom Noah began to wonder why his dad hadn't come with them, sure he had asked his mum in the morning but she ignored it, so he thought nothing of it. After about a minute of wondering he decided to ask his mom, when his father was going to come, so he turned and was about to head to lounge room when he saw that on his pillow was a letter.

Noah looked from the door to the note but curiosity got the best of him, so walked over to his bed and grabbed the letter. Noah sat on his bed and got comfortable, as he always did when his mother read to him at night, and began to read slowly. His teacher always told him he was a good reader for his age but it still took him some time, he was just thankful that who ever wrote the letter used simple words. Suddenly Noah began to frown and get more and more angry as the letter went on. He skipped some words but he read enough to know what it meant and whom it was from.

The letter was written by his mother and, by his guess, left on his pillow when she made up his room. It was written that his father wasn't going to live with them, that he had actually kicked them all out, which was why they moved to Lima, Ohio. Noah continued to read and saw that his mother wrote that he had to be the man in the house now and help her with keeping the house clean and taking care of his baby sister.

Noah scrunched the paper up into a ball; the second he finished reading and threw it at the wall, with all the force that he could muster. He jumped off of his bed and stormed out of the house, ignoring his mother's calls.

Noah had no real destination, considering he didn't even know the place, but quickly came upon a riverside, with nice walkways and autumn leaves on the ground, making it look like the perfect picture for a postcard but no matter how beautiful it was it didn't help Noah's anger.

After a few minutes of walking Noah found a small pile of stones so he rushed over to it and began to skip stones while muttering, his negative thoughts of his father, to himself (almost every thought had the word deadbeat in there somewhere).

Noah was up to his last stone when he heard her voice from behind him "hi" was all she said but at first it startled him enough to make him jump but then he turned around and looked at her. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life, even though she was missing two teeth, to make way for her new ones, but he was also missing one, plus he had an awful haircut, so it was no biggie. Noah quickly thought back to her voice and now thought she had the voice of an angel, in fact all he wanted was to hear her speak again, which she did. "I'm Rachel Berry," she said with a smile that looked like it could not only light up a room but instead probably light up a whole town, he knew right away he would never forget that name. "H… hi" Noah replied but nothing else came out. It wasn't the best thing he had ever said and he did stutter it but Noah Puckerman was a shy little boy, especially in front of girls

Noah guessed that she noticed because her smile changed and seemed to be encouraging but all he wanted to do was bury his head in sand before his face went all red, but it was probably too late. Suddenly Rachel asked "why is your daddy a deadbeat?" this question didn't make Noah want to hear her voice but instead tell her off so he narrowed his eyes at her "were you spying on me?"

Rachel shook her head, with the same bright smile, "no, I live across the road and saw you stormed out so I followed you, well actually I've been watching since you arrived." At this discovery Noah couldn't help but glare at Rachel, he couldn't believe that she had been watching him and following him the whole time, "what are you… a freaky stalker girl?" He asked rhetorically but he quickly regretted it as Rachel's smile dropped and she glared at him "no I'm Rachel Berry and I'm a smart, cute and very talented six year old girl" she said with more dignity and pride then Noah had ever seen before, he couldn't help but take a small step back as he thought that Rachel's mother had probably been telling her that since she could walk.

It was now two times that Rachel had said her name to Noah, like he would forget it the first time, and she had no idea what his name was, so he decided to change that "I'm Noah Puckerman." Her smile suddenly returned in full force and she grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously.

Noah smiled himself and picked up a stone and was about to skip it but looked at Rachel and offered her it. He watched her take it and skip it, he raised his eyebrows slightly as it skipped six times "wow you are talented" he said, which just made her smile grow.

The kids continued to talk, laugh, skip stones and run around until the sun began to set but they continued to talk outside Rachel's house well into the night, until a man, _who must be Rachel's dad _Noah thought, called her in for dinner.

Noah watched her head in, with a slight frown, but smiled as she stopped and turned to him "Oh and Noah welcome to Lima" she said before skipping the rest of the way. "Thanks" Noah said to himself with a smile and he turned and headed home.

* * *

**This chapter was brought to you by Puck's memories and there will be more of these but I'll be sure to let you all know when we hit present time **


	3. The Birthday Slushie

**Chapter Three**

**The Birthday Slushie**

As each day went past Noah seemed to be hanging out with Rachel more and more, which in his book was definitely not a bad thing, she even invited him to her seventh birthday, which was a lot better then his seventh birthday, which was a month and a half before hers.

No one attended Noah's birthday, well no one except for Rachel, which made it a pretty good birthday in Noah's book, even though she gave him that annoying encouraging smile as she looked around. They played a different range of games and ate heaps of lollies, from the lolly bags that his mom made for everyone that was given an invitation. As Rachel got called in for the night, Noah felt a little sad but then again he always did when that happened.

Rachel's birthday was totally different to Noah's, for one she had a lot of people that attended, their whole school was there and then some, two she had a huge jumping castle out the back and three she had her dad there, well actually, as Noah found out later, she had two dads there. That made Noah feel a little awkward, due to the fact that it was his first time seeing two men together in a relationship, and he was pretty sure that one boy there liked boys a little more then girls, but it was nothing to the way he felt when he began to notice that Rachel Berry was hanging around a boy, named Finn Hudson, a lot more then what she was hanging around him, he definitely didn't like that.

Through out the birthday Noah was trying to get close to Rachel, talk to her a little at least but it looked like she was ignoring him, which she had never done before. Noah tried to ignore the thought that he was embarrassing her by telling himself it was silly and that she wasn't ignoring him, she was just busy, but after three hours of trying your mind plays with you, even at seven years old but suddenly it hit him, if he can't get Rachel to notice him, befriend the boy that she does notice and hang around him. So he did, and in timely fashion. Finn seemed pretty easy to get along with, _might have something to do with the fact that he's pretty stupid_ Noah thought to himself a second before a soccer ball hit Finn on the back of the head, which he didn't even notice, Noah had to hold back a laugh.

For the next few hours they played soccer, football, to which Rachel looked annoyed at, which made Noah smirk a little, to himself. Then a water fight came up and it was Noah vs Finn, they chased each other through the backyard with massive super soakers. Finn was winning and Noah knew he had to do something big to win and to get Rachel to notice him so he ran toward the drinks table and picked up a blueberry slushie. Noah turned quickly and, without looking to see if Finn was in front of him, chucked the slushie, with a laugh.

Next second Noah heard the shrill scream, which made him focus on the scene in front of him, and the laughing expression disappeared into a look of shock. In front of him stood a slushie soaked birthday girl in a dress that was blue (used to be white).

Noah looked around at everyone, it looked like the world had stopped and he was the focus of everyone's gaze. He opened his mouth to begin apologizing but what he heard made him freeze, Rachel Berry, with fury and tears in her eyes, screamed "GEEEEEET OOOOUUUUUUUTTTTT!"

Noah opened his mouth again but closed it as a hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up and saw one of Rachel's dad, _damn_ he thought to himself before he heard the man say "I think it's time for you to leave son." Noah sighed and gave Rachel an apologetic expression, but didn't think it would help any, before he turned, walked out of the house, across the road, into his house and up to his room.

In the space of six hours, Noah managed to be ignored by the birthday girl, get a best friend forever (as he and Finn promised each other they would be somewhere in the space of three hours) and humiliate the one person in that party he cared about (although he was denying he cared anything for Rachel Berry) who also happened to be the birthday girl. Noah didn't sleep well that night with his mind working on how he could apologize to the birthday girl at school the next day.

Rachel didn't speak, or even acknowledge, him for the next six months. She could definitely hold a grudge.

* * *

**I was thinking on doing this whole story in Puck's view but now I'm curios what you guys and girls want. So in review let me know if y'all want it all in Puck's view or have some in Rachel's view, as well as Puck's . **

**Hope you all enjoyed the sushie accident, I know I enjoyed writing it and picturing it and did all catch the comment about Kurt XD I think Chris Colfer (Kurt) rules!  
**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews/feedback, they mean a lot :)**


	4. The Birth of Puck

**Chapter Four**

**The Birth of Puck**

In those six months after Rachel's birthday Noah found out what his mother meant by he had to be the man of the house.

It seemed like everyday Noah was doing more and more work for the house, for his mother, heck for the town.

At first he helped by babysitting his younger sister while his mother went out with her new friends but then she had him cleaning the house from top to bottom twice a week and he even had to get a job as the local paperboy. "It will help you for your future," his mother had told him the night he found out she had gotten him the job, somehow he highly doubted that though.

The days that he wasn't babysitting, cleaning or working, Noah would try to think, and sometimes act on, ways to get Rachel to forgive him but they never worked. He became amazed at how she could ignore him, even if they were partnered together for a project in class, it was as if he was just the air around her and she could walk through him.

Noah had been hanging out with Finn, six months after the party, in the playground when Rachel walked up to them. She only spoke to Finn, and at first completely ignored Noah but as she left he could have sworn that she nodded to him. Noah was left grinning like an idiot the rest of the day, due to thinking about Rachel's nod. He was amazed that a simple nod could make his day like that.

For three weeks Noah only received small acknowledgements from Rachel, like a nod or a smile, but for him they were fine, at least for now. He knew that it wouldn't be able to be like before right away and that he would go at her pace, even if her pace was dragging along somewhat.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Noah was out the front yard kicking a soccer ball around when Rachel Berry walked across the road, stopped behind him and said timidly "hey Noah." Noah stopped what he was doing as his eyes widened slightly at the voice behind him. He quickly composed himself and turned, smiling at Rachel "hi Rachel." She smiled at him timidely, although in his mind it did make her look more beautiful then ever, "so look…" she began to say but Noah quickly interrupted, not able to stop himself "Rach, I'm sorry for what happened at your party I really am." Rachel smiled at Noah and nodded once, slightly, before saying "I know you are and I'm sorry it took me so long to see it but I was really angry."

They caught up on each other's lives for the next three hours and Noah expected it to happen until her dad called her in, which he had kind of missed being there for that because he knew that meant that he was the last person she would hand out with that day, but it didn't happen that way.

About one hour before sunset Rachel asked Noah "can you keep a secret Noah?" Noah nodded in response, sure no one had trusted him with one before but he guessed that he could, and besides he would most probably forget in the morning, but Noah found that he would quickly regret nodding, as the next three words would be hard to forget, or at least forget the hurt that came with it. "I like Finn" Rachel had told him and it hit Noah hard, he felt a pang in his chest and then felt his heart drop to his stomach, he didn't know what that feeling was but he didn't like it.

Before he knew what was going on, Noah stood up and looked at Rachel "sorry I have to go… uh… take care of my sister" he turned and ran inside. Through the window Noah watched Rachel head inside, he was breathing fast, like he had run a mile, he didn't understand it but he didn't stop to think it over. Noah felt different though like something was changing like he was becoming someone he truly wasn't but he tried to fight it, he tried until he saw he moms purse on the table.

Noah sneaked over to the purse and looked around to find no one in sight. He grabbed a $50 bill and suddenly was running out of the house.

As he ran he could feel himself changing. He suddenly remembered the sign to the entrance of the town, which he thought needed a chance, so he ran into the warehouse and bought spray paint, which he said was for his mother, and stuffed it into his backpack.

Noah casually walked to the entrance of the town, which wasn't that far, and threw his bag on the ground. He looked at the sigh, studying it almost.

**WELCOME TO LIMA, OHIO**.

Next moment Noah crouched down beside his bad and opened it, he took out a can of black spray paint and began to shake it but stopped as he heard a voice behind him "I can't believe you're going to deface the town's sign." Noah turned to see Rachel Berry on her bike. He rolled his eyes as he replayed what she said about Finn in his head "did you follow me _Berry_." Rachel looked taken aback by his calling her of her last name in a tone that could only be said was spiteful.

She hopped off her bike and grabbed the white spray paint can out of Noah's bag and sprayed a line right down the middle of his hair and said "now the police will now who to find." At first Noah was shocked she'd call the police but then thought she just bluffing, as he watched her hop on her bike. He waited for Rachel to be gone before starting on the sign.

A few minutes later the sign read:

**WELCOME TO COW TOWN, OHIO**

Feeling happy with his new found talent Noah turned on his feel and was about to put the can in his backpack when he heard sirens beginning to wail. He looked up and saw a police car on the edge of the road. He sighed and muttered to himself "damn it Berry."

About an hour later Noah was getting a lecture from his mother about what he did, the cops let him go with a warning since he was always a good kid and this was the first time he went over the line.

By Monday almost the whole town knew what he did and, although the teachers at the school seemed to hate him for it, the kids, minus Rachel, thought he was awesome. He heard things like 'good job dude' and 'you're the man Puckerman' and it was then that someone, Quinn Fabray, came up to him and said "so your name is Puckerman… I think I'm gonna call you Puck" Noah smirked, a smirk that would be almost a signature of him in the future. Quinn smiled and walked off.

Noah knew that he wasn't just Noah anymore, he was someone else, someone who was the man and would always be the man.

That afternoon Noah headed to the barber shop, he asked for the haircut he would be known for, for years to come. "shave everything but leave a strip in the middle." Sure he did for Rachel, to see if she would look at it and laugh with him at the strip she made with the paint but apart of him knew that it was a way to show everyone that he was someone else now, now Puck had been born.

* * *

**Sorry for the massive delay in putting this up and sorry if my grammar is a little shocking or if it doesn't make sense but a lot is going on, I'll try to do better for my next one. Please Review it helps immensely and not to mention I love it **


	5. The Day That Made Everything Change

**Chapter 5**

**The Day That Made Everything Change**

As the years went on Puck would care less and less about pretty much everything, although Noah Puckerman still cared like always, especially about Rachel but he never gave it away as Puck was always out to play. Being Puck meant less talking to a lot of people, like a Flamboyant, Fashionista named Kurt Hummel, a wheelchair bound guitar player named Artie Abrams and Rachel Berry, and more hanging out with the popular kids, like Finn and Quinn.

The day he entered the 9th grade Puck tried out for football, along with his best friend Finn, and got the position of left tackle, Finn was the new QB as the old one graduated the year before. Puck's popularity only soared as news hit around the school about him and Finn getting into the team. Being a jock, and having more popularity, pretty much meant that not only could Puck not talk to Rachel, he couldn't even look at her like he used to and it was damn hard to sneak a glance when someone is always looking at you or talking to you.

As sophomore year came around Puck noticed two things changing. The first was that his body was getting more muscular, then it already was, which meant he was more of a stud, which meant more girls, which was never a bad thing. The second was that Rachel seemed to be more diva-ish then ever, it was so bad you could tell from a distance, even if it was in the hallways, which was the only place Puck could see if she was okay, and well check her out, without people getting weird about it, but she still looked absolutely beautiful in Noah's eyes.

It was a Wednesday, in early-to-mid May, when the jocks played their daily morning game, called Throw Kurt in the Dumpster, but on this day something would happen that would change everything in Puck's life.

It started out like any other day. The jocks all gathered around Kurt near the dumpster and began to look out for teachers. They quickly spotted the Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester walking down from his car, which you could hear coming in from the street, thanks to the exhaust dragging along the ground.

As he was reaching them Puck noticed that some of his fellow jocks didn't notice, "hey guys" Puck said as he moved his head slightly in the direction of the teacher. Next moment he heard Mr. Schuester ask Kurt a question "making some new friends Kurt?" It made Puck look at their teacher and reply, "he sure is Mr. Schue." As the teacher asked Finn about some report, Puck looked between Kurt and the teacher and waited until Mr. Schue was gone.

When the coast was clear Puck turned to Kurt and said in a smug tone "it's hammer time." He went to grab Kurt by the shoulders but stopped as he cried out "wait… this is Mark Jacobs new collection." He looked at Finn as he told them to wait, he rolled his eyes though his Noah side, which was still alive and kicking inside of him, felt bad for the fashionista.

Puck held onto Kurt's bag as he handed his jacket to Finn. As the got the okay from Finn to throw Kurt, Puck ignored his good side and quickly picked up Kurt and threw him in the dumpster. The next moment Puck looked behind him and saw Rachel looking at their direction but he could tell that she was looking straight threw him and could only see Finn. He guessed Finn must have had a regretful expression on him or something but he didn't dare look because he really wanted to punch him in the face at that moment, she never looked at him that way, not even back in the day when they were friends.

As the bell rang Puck put his backpack on the ground and crouched down, pretending to look for something inside it. He looked up as Finn asked "dude you coming to class" Puck nodded "yeah but you go ahead I'll see you in there." A couple of seconds later Puck looked up to see everyone was pretty much inside so he got up and looked in the dumpster, to see Kurt laying there, looking like he was about to cry, just like he looked every morning after the jocks threw him in.

Noah reached in the dumpster and grabbed Kurt by the scruff of him neck and under his legs and pulled him out of the dumpster. He quickly looked over to where Rachel was standing but saw she was long gone so he grabbed Kurt's bag and jacket and handed it to him after Kurt was done dusting himself off. "You alright?" Noah muttered and saw a slight nod from Kurt.

As Noah walked off back to the building he heard Kurt ask "why do you throw me in if you're always getting me out after it?" Noah stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Kurt, he opened his mouth to reply but looked over to where Rachel was standing before and then back at Kurt "if you tell anyone you're dead" he replied. Puck then walked to the building, jaw clenched and fist balled as the image of Rachel's expression earlier was still in his mind. Kurt sighed and muttered to himself, after Puck's comment, "I know… like always."

As the day went on Puck could only think of Rachel and of the look she gave his best friend, not to mention he had caught it a few more times that day. By lunch break it annoyed him so much that he shouldered Kurt into the lockers. Luckily he was able to make it seem like he did it just to do it, all he heard from Finn, who was walking beside him, was "dude… impulse control" Puck just shrugged and continued walking, making it seem like nothing was bothering him.

By 5:30 that afternoon Puck had wine coolers and a case of beer in the back of his pickup truck and was heading down his favourite place in Cow Town, the riverside. Once he got there he hopped down from his truck angrily and took down the beer and wine coolers. He went into the park and didn't stop walking until he reached the river. Puck kicked a few stones into the water, as he muttered angrily about Rachel being a diva and how he was too good for her anyway, of course he didn't believe a word of the last one.

About five minutes later Puck was sitting against a large tree and cracking open his first beer can. Puck chugged the first beer down in a matter of seconds and was opening the second one when he heard Britney Spears coming up the road, well okay it wasn't Britney Spears obviously but someone was blasting her music through their car speakers.

As the music stopped Puck looked at the direction of the road, while opening the third can of beer, and could just make out Quinn Fabray, which made him roll his eyes. Sure most people saw Quinn as the most beautiful girl in McKinley High but Puck never really saw her that way, not to mention she was an uppity better-than-everyone super bitch, at least that's how he saw her, although he had to admit with the sun light behind her like it was she looked kind of like an angel, which she could have pulled off if it wasn't for the red of her cheerleading jersey, which she seemed to take off _what's up with that, she always has it, even after school _Puck thought to himself as Quinn headed in his direction.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked her before she even had a chance to acknowledge him in anyway "well hello to you too Puck" she replied with a smart-ass tone. Puck rolled his eyes "you didn't answer my question" he said with a raised eyebrow. Quinn was looking at his alcohol and smirked before looking at him, she gave him her signature innocent little angel look "you give me some of those and I might share more then only why I'm here."

Puck smirked at her comment and went to toss her a beer but she quickly stopped and said "ewww no… I want the wine coolers" Puck rolled his eyes and passed her what she wanted "now spill Fabray." Puck could tell that Quinn wasn't really thinking, although her expression showed that she was, but that she was in fact just pretending, but he couldn't really care to point it out so he just finished his third beer and went onto his fourth.

After a minute Quinn shrugged and began to drink her wine coolers "I don't know… I feel fat." At her words Puck choked and almost spat his beer out, Quinn was a lot of things, bitchy, manipulative, self-centred, but the one thing she wasn't was fat "you're crazy" Puck said to her as he began to drink his fourth beer. She gave him a small smile but then cleared her throat "oh and there's Finn." Puck clenched his jaw at the mention of his best friend, he muttered under his breath "of course it is, it's always Finn, for everyone" he could tell that Quinn was looking a him curiously "what did you say" she asked him "nothing" he replied angrily and chugged down the fourth beer, at this point things were beginning to get a little fuzzy for him.

The moment Puck looked at Quinn he realized that she too was slightly buzzed, due to how unfocused her eyes were. Sure he was buzzed too but Puck had seen enough people drink to know when it was taking effect. "So what does it have to do with Finn" he asked her, he didn't expect her reply "it's not just Finn it's that thing… Rachel Berry" Puck narrowed his eyes slightly but Quinn didn't notice because she was downing more wine coolers before she continued "she keeps looking at him like he's the only person in the world and I hate it!" she cried. She went on about what she hated about Rachel for a whole minute before Puck had enough "oh shut up" he said softly, which seemed to fit as he was getting closer to her with each word she spoke, before putting his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her the rest of the way until their lips met in a passionate heated embrace.

Puck had to admit he was surprised that Quinn didn't pull back, or show any resistance at all, in fact she seemed to have want it as much as him, but to be fair he was picturing Rachel most of the time.

They continued to kiss for what seemed like a long time, only stopping for air. About four seconds into it Puck pulled Quinn onto his lap as she began to take his shirt off. He ran a hand up her leg and into her skirt before his shirt was thrown to the side, he then tried to take her cheerleading jersey off but was failing terribly, it was strange he could usually undress a woman in a couple seconds. After about ten second Puck groan in frustration "how do you take this fucking thing off" he said. Quinn giggled drunkedly and pulled back slightly "hold on" she reached back in a matter of seconds her jersey was laying next to his shirt, along with her shoes and socks.

She checks him out and then gets off him "now that's not fair" she said playfully "I'm only in my bra and panties and you still have jeans on." "Well what can we do about that" he asked in the same playful tone but with signature smirk, he kicked his shoes off quickly. Quinn smirked and leaned forward, she undid the button on his pants and unzipped the zipper before pulling the down and throwing them to the side.

As she finished taking his pants off, Puck looked at her with a raised eyebrow "okay now you got two items of clothing and I only one" he said with his smirk still intact. She sighed playfully "fine" she said before taking her bra off and throwing it to the side. Puck smirked even more and quickly went over to her. He began to kiss her passionately and lustfully as they both began to get lower toward the ground, until she was on her back and he was on top of her. Puck began to kiss down her neck and down her breasts and body.

Next moment Noah stopped and looked at Quinn as she whispered to him "I'm a virgin." He felt his breath get caught in his throat and thought to stop but then Puck came back and nodded once and whispered, "I'll be gentle" and that he was. The next two hours were the most blissful two hours of both of their lives. He was gentle with her and knew exactly what to do. He was always protected as best he could be, just like always.

_Nothing can happen_ he thought to himself on the way home.

* * *

**Sorry for the really long delay for this chapter but first I was thinking on what I wanted to happen, then New Years happened, then things happened after new years with kept me MIA for a while, then I went camping with family, then I wrote the chapter and saved it about a second before my brother wiped everything off my computer so then I thought about how I wanted it to go again and now I wrote it again. Next one will be a lot quicker I promise.**

**Sorry about all the grammar mistakes and if it doesn't sound right but it was a little rushed this one, due to the massive delay**

**One more thing, please Review, I love it and it helps a lot so please do it, good or bad, I'll take them all haha**


	6. Immaculate Conception?

**Chapter Six**

**Immaculate Conception?**

"_Quinn's pregnant._"  
The second those words came out of Finn Hudson's mouth Puck felt his entire world come down around him. It had been weeks since Puck and Quinn had had sex but he had used protection, how the hell could this happen. _"And she's keeping the baby." _Puck barely heard Finn say that part but when he realized he had the only thing he could think was _**good**_ there was no way Puck would let Quinn get rid of her child... their child. Fuck! By the time Noah noticed that Finn had walked off he was already rounding the corner to continue to his next class. "Screw history class" Noah muttered to himself before turning on his heel to find Quinn. Noah knew she would be finishing up cheerios practice but when he got to hall he found it empty, even the locker rooms were empty "damn" he said angrily. He needed to talk to Quinn before it was too late, sure he didn't know what he meant by too late but right now he just focused to catching up to Quinn to even think about a meaning. Walking back into the halls of WMHS, just as the bell for the end of class rang, Noah had been looking at the ground when he suddenly decided to look up to see where he was going and so he wouldn't run into anyone when he saw a tight blonde ponytail and a red cheerios skirt round a corner.

Knowing he wasn't going to reach her before she reached her next class since her had to dodge a whole lot of people leaving their classes. Luckily though Noah knew how to get her before she reached her next class but he had to be quick. Exiting the building Noah ran to the next door and entered before taking a right. Halfway down the hall Noah ran into a group of freshman who were just standing there talking taking "get out the way" Noah said but when they didn't listen he lost any cool he had. Grabbing shoulder of two of them Puck shoved them hard into the wall "move" he yelled before continuing his run again. Puck would usually be able to keep his cool a little longer but he had never felt like this before, this nervous and anxious and confused and... this was just something on a whole different scale than what he was used to. As he came up to the end of the corridor Puck slowed down his run to a walk and tried hard to come back to being Noah, he knew Quinn needed him but it looked like he would have to wait for the moment and just open his mouth and speak.

As Quinn came up to where he was Puck took a step out in front of her, looking and acting a whole lot calmer than he actually felt, and opened his mouth "sup, milf." Okay, it looked like Puck was out to play, fuck. "_Leave me alone_" was all she said back as she walked past him but there was no chance in hell Puck was about to just let her walk away. Turning, Puck walked up behind her and quickly asked "who's the daddy?" before quickening his steps to catch up to her before saying "don't you think it's weird if it's Finn's since you told me you were a virgin when we did it... and I know for a fact you didn't do it with him." Hearing her ask how he could be so sure Puck scoffed before saying in a matter-of-fact tone "Finn's my boy, he would have told me." When Quinn said spitefully "_you make a habit of sleeping with your boys' girlfriends_" Puck glared and was about to go off but stopped as Quinn walked off again.

This wasn't over, there was no way Quinn Fabray would be getting the last word on this. Noah really wanted to just walk up to her and talk about it calmly letting her know he would be there for her but before he could stop himself Puck threw his hands up in the air and said sarcastically "well call the vatican we got ourselves another immaculate conception." Feeling Quinn grab his arm and drag him to an empty corridor Puck let out a breath and said "I'd take care of it you know... you too." It finally looked like Noah was out even if it was a little bit, at that moment he didn't care that she saw Noah and not Puck for probably the first time but he had to get this out "my dad's a deadbeat but I don't roll that way. When Quinn "asked" the reason why he was fired Noah let out a soft groan and said "I've got my pool cleaning business" to try and show her he could be there for her.

Hearing Quinn say that they lived in Ohio made Puck roll his eyes in a duh moment but he had to admit to himself that it sucked knowing she only had sex with him because she felt fat and was drunk off wine coolers. Over the last few week Noah had been trying to figure out how he felt about Quinn. Noah still had strong feelings for Rachel Berry but ever since he had had sex with Quinn he had been thinking about her too, maybe he felt something he wasn't sure yet but knowing that that was the only reason why she had sex with him annoyed him a little. But hearing that was nothing like hearing what she told him next "_you're a Lima loser and you're always gonna be a Lima loser._" Those words were like she ripped out his heart and kicked him in the nuts at the same time.

Watching Quinn run off Noah wanted to find someone and just kick the crap out of them for no reason but he knew he couldn't, especially since he was really close to getting his ass kicked out of McKinley High. Thinking the day couldn't get any worse Noah turned to walk down the hall and saw that Rachel was looking at him from the other end. If Rachel looked at Finn with pride and admiration and all that other shit she looked at Noah the total opposite. If she hated him Noah would rather her just say it but one thing was certain to him at that moment he loved Rachel Berry with everything he had and he had to say it before he lost her. Watching Rachel look down before walking off made Noah even more angry than when Quinn called him a Lima loser. Muttering a constricted and heavy "fuck" Puck turned on the spot and punched the wall hard, leaving his hand sore, throbbing and bloody.

* * *

**Wow I can't believe I'm writing this again after all this time. I read over it earlier and fell in love with it again and knew I had to keep it going so here it is chapter 6 after all this time.**

**I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave reviews that good, bad or otherwise :)**

**I'm glad to be back :D**


	7. books, run ins & original songs oh my

**Thursday Afternoon.**

Noah had been reading up on baby books in library, saying they were for an assignment when someone saw him. Sure, at first Puck was doing it to impress Quinn, after all he had to there for his new family even if he loved someone else, but now he found them interesting and quite informative. Noah wanted to take care of his daughter or son the best he could and the books were helping him be better than he thought he could have been and knew he needed them. Looking at the clock on the library wall Puck saw that he was late for glee club rehearsal. Grabbing the book Puck quickly rented it out and ran out of the library, forgetting to stuff it in his bag. As he ran around a corner Puck ran straight into someone, someone shorter than himself. As he stumbled back Puck frowned and was about to tell the shorty off until he saw who he had run into and was now on the ground. Quickly losing the frown Noah reached for Rachel's hand before pulling her up "I'm sorry, Rach" he said quickly while pulling her up. Noah opened his mouth to say more but stopped when he saw what Rachel was handing back to him. Resisting the urge to run his hand over his mohawk and sigh Puck grabbed the baby book, which he didn't even notice fell out of his arm when he ran into Rachel, and quickly put in his bag before say "I... work... assignment... school work." Clearing his throat Puck mentally kicked himself not being able to string together a proper sentence but then again these were the first words he had said to the girl he loved in months and he knew she knew him enough to know he wouldn't be in the library without reason, especially if he came out with a baby book. Suddenly Puck realized something "why aren't you in glee rehearsal?" he asked her curiously, Rachel had never been late and he knew she would look devastated if she was yet her expression showed she was her usual happy self.

"It's cancelled" she said to him in an expression that showed she expected him to already know. Running a hand over his mohawk Puck cleared his throat and muttered "oh yeah" trying to cover the fact that he had no idea. With a shrug Puck smiled slightly and said "well I'll see ya, Rach" before taking a couple steps away from her before he heard her voice, which immediately made him stop. "Do you want to come over and we can rehearse or something so we don't lose a day of practice? After all you live right across the road so it can't be that hard" she asked. Noah wanted to jump up and down, dance around the school, take her in his arms and then some but instead all Noah Puckerman did was smiled wider and nod once "sounds like a plan, see you there?" With Rachel's nod Puck walked out to his truck and exited the school parking lot. Arriving home Puck noticed that Rachel hadn't arrived to her own house yet so he quickly walked in, said hi to his mom, and then ran up the stairs to the bathroom. After a quick shower Puck walked into his room and looked out the window to see Rachel's car parked in the driveway so he quickly put some clothes on, grabbed his guitar and exited his house. Walking up to the front door Puck rang the door bell and wished liked hell her fathers wouldn't answer. Puck knew neither of them liked him all too much but at the same time he didn't care, he wanted Rachel not her fathers. Ringing the door bell again Puck bounced on the balls of his feet, he was beginning to feel nervous, like the butterflies from years ago had made their way back to his stomach and he liked it, more than he would admit.

As the door opened Puck stopped bouncing and took a breath before smiling as Rachel appeared. "Hey" was all he could say before smiling at the sound of her voice as she replied to him, god he had missed it too much. As Rachel stepped aside Puck stepped inside the house and realized Rachel was home alone but just in case he asked "where are your dads?" When Rachel said they were a business trip Puck damn near let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that Puck disliked the Berry men but right now he just wanted to move forward with Rachel as best he could and he knew that would harder with them "checking" in on them every few minutes. When Rachel asked if he wanted to practice in her room or the lounge room Puck quickly said "the lounge room... since the house is empty and all." It wasn't that he didn't like what usually happened, or almost happened, when they got together in her room but Puck didn't want Rachel to feel uncomfortable or anything so he opted for the lounge room, hoping it would make it a little easier for them.

Walking to the living room with guitar in hand and sheet music to the song he wanted to practice in his pocket Puck looked around the house a little. Not much had changed from the days he had visited in the past, there were still pictures of Rachel pretty much everywhere, everything was spotless like always and everything was pretty much in the same spot, in fact the only real difference was they had obviously remodeled their kitchen and got some new furniture for the living room. As they entered the large living area Rachel sat down on the couch and cleared her throat "what song do you want to practice first, Noah?" she asked the guy standing in front of her. Running a hand over his mohawk Puck pulled out the song he had in his back pocket and handed it to Rachel "I was thinking about this one." Watching Rachel read over the lyrics Noah felt himself get a little nervous but when she smiled he smiled back he felt better almost immediately. Hearing Rachel say she had never heard it before made Puck clear his throat before saying "uh... it's not well known or anything, it's local" there was no way he was going to say he had written it.

As Rachel read over it a couple of times Puck checked to see if she was ready and when she was he began to play the song on his guitar and began to sing it perfectly, kind of like he knew the words better than just off by heart.

_I remember when I realized  
The depth of your beauty for the first time  
A million ears had heard you  
But none had listened quite like mine_

_Every phrase that leaves your lips  
Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed  
Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note  
And I will be a third below  
The troubles that we knew before  
Disappear and all I know is that_

_It makes no difference where you come from  
I don't care if you need my love  
You know I'll be there  
I swear I want to sing to the world  
No need to keep it a secret  
You are the one, the only  
My musical soulmate_

Puck watched as Rachel began to sing the next part. Before long she was on her feet and looking into his eyes as she sung, Puck was beginning to feel lost in it all and he had to admit he liked it.

_Darling listen  
The audience is calling you  
There's no way in hell that  
They will ever feel you like I do_

_It makes no difference where you come from  
I don't care if you need my love  
You know I'll be there  
I swear I want to sing to the world  
No need to keep it a secret  
You are the one, the only  
My musical soulmate_

Smiling, Puck joined in for the last part, just wanting to sing along with her.

_It makes no difference where you come from  
I don't care if you need my love  
You know I'll be there  
I swear I want to sing to the world  
No need to keep it a secret  
You are the one, the only  
My musical soulmate_

As the song finished Puck smiled at Rachel and just looked into her eyes for a while until she spoke, saying she wanted to hear more of this local talent. Biting the inside of his bottom lip so as not to say too Puck smiled "well I'll see what I can find for you." After practicing a few more "mainstream" songs Puck decided he should leave, although it was reluctantly, since Rachel had to go out soon to meet someone. Walking to the door with her Puck smiled and looked into her eyes again "I had a good time tonight" he said before she replied "I had a really good time too, Noah." Noticing neither one of them looked away first Puck began to lean in slowly but before it could get too close Rachel pulled him into a hug and said "I've missed you a lot." Letting out a breath he had been holding for a long time Noah Puckerman smiled and said "I've missed you too, more than you know." As they let go of each other Noah smiled at Rachel and said "I'll be seeing ya" before turning and walking across the road to his house.

* * *

**Hey everyone :) just letting you all know I'm beginning to wrap this ff up, I'm thinking two or three more chapters should do it but don't worry I'm working on a new one already but more on that later. Anyway here's chapter 7 I hope you all like it and as always hit me with a review whether it's good, bad or otherwise.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to a friend of mine who has recently passed away.**


End file.
